Your touch magnetizing
by SweetIchigo23
Summary: Verano...Libre de Easter y lo mas importante...enamorada de dos personas.     En verdad el Fanfict es MUY AMUTO, Tadase solo es un personaje aludido nunca aparece en la historia.    AMUTO FEVER FOREVER!


Los personajes son propiedad de PEACH-PIT

* * *

><p>Ahora que Easter había llegado a su fin, era tiempo de que mis sentimientos se aclararan, a quien debería escoger..Ikuto?, Tadase?. Ambos tienen un lugar muy importante en mi corazón.<p>

Eran vacaciones de verano, fui con Yaya a tomar una limonada a la pequeña tienda de snacks donde siempre adornaba en la puerta un cartel de "Bienvenidos"

Hablábamos sobre cualquier tontería, tarea, hermanos, escuela, pero luego llego un tema que no quería tocar…amor.

Yaya me preguntaba si ya había decidido de quien estaba enamorada, lo preguntaba como si fuera tan fácil de responder. Tome un sorbo de la limonada y negué con la cabeza.

"Y cuando escogerás a uno?" Enserio Yaya hablaba de ellos dos como si fueran juguetes y, solo pudiera escoger uno de esos llamativos juguetes. Y hablando de juguetes, como nunca lo pensé, Yaya es demasiado infantil como para hablar de estos temas, debería de hablar esto con Utau.

Pasaron semanas desde aquella pequeña salida, que cambio mis vacaciones, ya que de tomar mis vacaciones como cualquier adolescente, me pase la última semana de vacaciones pensando en ambos chicos. Nunca lo hable con Utau ya que aunque estuviera con Kukai tenía miedo que si mencionaba mi amorío con Ikuto volviera a desarrollar sentimientos por él y dejara a Kukai.

Así que seguí en soledad resolviendo mentalmente ese gran rompecabezas. Si los volviera a ver creo que sería más fácil decidir entre el gato callejero y el príncipe.

Ese mismo día, jueves por la tarde, salí al parque a caminar un rato, ese parque me traía innumerables recuerdos, ahí pelee con Utau por Dia, ahí Tadase y yo tuvimos nuestra "primera cita" y ahí…escuche a Ikuto tocar el violín por primera vez.

Estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que cuando escuche unas pequeñas hojas moverse por el viento me sobresalte. Me acerque con la esperanza de que un gato estuviera por ahí atorad entre pequeñas ramas.

En verdad lo que encontré detrás del arbusto era casi lo mismo que un gato, era uno de los dos chicos que me traía confundida, era ese pervertido que me otorgaba calidez cada vez que estaba al lado de él, era Ikuto 3.

"Amu?"

Quería morir en ese instante.

"Si"

Mi corazón estaba palpitando cada vez más rápido

"Cuanto tiempo sin verte"

Creo que era un poco claro quién me gustaba, pero sigo sin estar segura.

"Demasiado, que tal te va sin Easter?"

El esbozo una sonrisa, se puso de pie y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos.

"Tenemos que darle las gracias a Easter, gracias a ellos nos conocimos"

Me sonroje, el igual.

"Pero que digo, creo que solo te causo problemas conocerme"

Dijo el peliazul tapando su fino rostro con su mano.

"Claro que no! Si consideras un problema que me gustes….entonces si"

Como demonios dije eso? Todavía no había visto a Tadase y ya le había dicho mis sentimientos a Ikuto

"L-l-o Sien-to tee-ngo qu-e irm-e!-

Corrí sin frenar en ningún momento, creo que había arruinado todo, pero como era de esperarse el peliazul me pudo agarrar del brazo.

"Qué bueno que los sentimientos sean mutuos"

Me abrazo y deposito un corto beso en mi cabeza

"Olvídate de Tadase, si no pudiste aguantar decirme tus sentimientos, no tenia caso que fueras a hablar con el"

Me sonroje.

Subí mi cabeza para mirar a Ikuto a los ojos, el tenia un brillo especial en los ojos, mientras el se acercaba cada vez más a mi rostro yo cerraba mis ojos, dejando que el momento fluyera. De repente sentí unos fríos labios en los míos, sus labios se hicieron cálidos mientras más profundidad le daba al beso, yo seguía sonrojada y creo que el igual.

Nuestra charla de rencuentro fue bastante rápida, pero cada palabra que decíamos tenía un sentimiento oculto, tal vez por eso me declare tan libremente, sabia en algún remoto lugar de mi corazón que el me correspondería.

Y sobre Tadase, el y yo seguimos siendo buenos amigos, no tomo mal la noticia de mi relación con Ikuto.

Mientras tanto, Ikuto y yo nos veíamos la mayor parte del tiempo, cada día queriéndonos más.

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado, perdón por no subir fanfict pero en mi defesa yo había hecho uno de Kaicho Wa Maid Sama pero no lo pude subir porque no hay categoría de KWMS! D: a ver si algún día lo puedo subir, porqué me gusto mucho :$<p>

Ya saben dejen sugerencias y pongan si les gusto...si no les gusto, por favor no pongan comentarios negativos, yo se que Amu se le declara muy rapido a Ikuto...PERO ESA ES LA IDEA! ñ.ñ

.com/watch?v=mxFKa167C2k - Esta es la cancion con la que me inspire :D


End file.
